This invention is related to novel anabolic compositions and methods of administering the same to animals. The invention further relates to the use of said compositions for enhancing growth and feed conversion in animals. This invention more particularly relates to novel compositions comprising an antiestrogen in combination with veterinary feed for use in the enhancing growth and feed conversion in animals.
Various androgens and estrogens have been used as anabolic agents in the past, notably in cattle and poultry. Androgens are potent teratogens which adversely affect the sexual differentiation of females and estrogens induce uterine cancer. Antiestrogens do not have these liabilities.